Alone
by Caroline Lockwood
Summary: As Tyler buried his second parent Caroline tries to comfort him as he comes to term with the fact he is now alone.


Firstly, I know thtittle sucks but I couldn't think of anything else. Also if the summery didn'tcure you in, this is set after the most recent episode, and its carol Lockwoods funeral. So please enjoy.

**P.s. this has nothing to do with the story but I have been wanting to have bitch about this so here goes. When Tyler had "died" I think Caroline only had one conversation witHeineken of her friends asking how she was going with it all. Know one cared because everyone ha to worry about Elena becomeIng a vampire, like what's up with that. An then when Tyler and Caroline "broke up" no one asked either of them if they were ok because we all have to focus on Elena and making her human or whatever is wrong with Elena this time. I mean she's not the only person on this planet people! And for this reason I'm hating Elena right now. **

Caroline hair blew in the wind. She had her fingers entwined in his hoping it gave him some sort of comfort as they stood but the whole in the ground. His face was blank, he was never one for showing his emotions. He was burring his second parent, his last one, he had no one left, well except for her, but that was different. Suddenly Tyler's grip tightened around Caroline's hand, of she was human it probably would of crushed it, "ty?" she said lightly, then she looked off to where he gaze was locked. Klaus. "I'll deal with him." she said slowly and reluctantly letting go of his hand, worried what he might do.

"you've got he'll of a nerve showing up here!" Caroline yelled storming up to klaus. "I'm simply paying respects to our mayor."

"pay your respects? Really? You were the one that killed her."

"well, if you think about it, Tyler did. You see if he didn't defy me I wouldn't of felt the need to retaliate."

"your so lucky you cant be killed"

"yes, I think I'm rather fortunate"

"just leave, you have no need to be here."

"oh, I wouldn't say that, I came to talk to my buddy Tyler."

"you leave him alone, today of all days, you can go back to ruining out lives tomorrow."

"I'm not ruining your life Caroline. I'm simply makin it entertaining." he stepped forward so they were almost touching, Caroline brought her hand up and slapped him, "leave." she ordered then pushed him away and walked back to Tyler.

When Caroline returned the guests were starting to go to the Lockwood mansion for the wake. Tyler was still standing at the freshly dug grave, his hands in his pockets, his face still blank but she could see his was upset. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him after a while she spoke, "you ok?" she knew it was probably a stupid question to ask at his mothers funeral but Tyler was so closed up when it can to emotions it was best to keep to simple questions, try getting something out of him. He turned around, "we should be getting inside." he said changing the subject and walking away.

Tyler was planning on mingling, welcoming the guest, excepting condolences but he couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't see why he should have to, he was only eighteen, his last parent had just died, he wasn't exactly in the mood for talking. Caroline found him sitting on a chair, his forearms resting on his legs as a clutched a glass of champagne. Caroline went over and sat next to him placing a hand on his thigh, "do you want to talk?" she asked in a calm and soothing tone. "just leave me alone Caroline..." he didn't mean it, the last thing he wanted was to be left alone, he wanted her to be near him and to calm him and tell him that everything will be ok, but She wanted him to talk and that's the last thing he wanted to do so therefore he wanted her to leave. "you do realise that's only the second thing you've said all day." he leaned back in his chair ignoring her comment and she realised that propbally wasn't the smartest thing to say because he now defiantly wasn't going to talk. She leaned back as well, "it going to be ok ty." he continued ignoring her, she looked at his glass, "do you want me to get you a refill" he didn't answer but she assumed him loosening his grip when she reached for it was a yes.

After getting more champagne she saw that Tyler had left, Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, he had always been closed but never this bad. She guessed he would be up in his room, she guessed right. He was siting aeon the side of his bed, his head down, most Likely he had been crying. "you need to stop running away from me" Caroline said coming into his room and walkin over to the bed, he raised his head, startled by here presence, "you should just go back down stairs, I'll be there in a sec" Caroline sat down and put an arm around his waist, "you don't have to hide from me Tyler."

"I'm not hiding"

"ok, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to peetend that your a solid wall that no feelings can penetrate."

"men aren't supposed to show feeling."

"did you dad tell you that? Ty, no offence but he wasn't the best role model.."

"yeah, we'll he was the only one I had and now he's gone. And she gone and I'm all alone now"

"you'll never be alone, you have me" Caroline placed her hand on his and put her fingers in between his.

"Maybe now, but you'll leave too."

"Tyler, I'm only leaving if your coming too."

"that's not true." he stood up, leaving Caroline embrace, "you will leave, whether you finally realise you deserve way better than me, or you run off with klaus, or you die as well... Your going to leave." Caroline stood up and wrapped her arms around him, then whispered into his chest, "if I'm ever stupid enough to leave you, you have full permission to stake me..." they both let out a small chuckle, "do you want me to get everyone to go home?" she asked, again she took

The silence as a yes and planted a kiss on his chest before pulling away and heading out the door.

Everyone had left and Caroline walked to the kitchen, discarding her shoes and starting to make two cups of coffee for her and Tyler. She was surprised when Tyler came down stairs and leaned against the bench, "I'm going to be living on this huge house all by my self." he stayed as if it just accrued top him, which would of been understandable. Caroline put down the cup she had been holding and held Tyler's hands in her own, "you know, it dosnt have to be just you." she knew it was a pretty bold move, she practically just said to him "ask me to move in with you", it would most likely freak him out after all they were still in high school and her mum would freak out but she felt that Tyler needed her and she thought being in the house by himself would remind him that he has no real family left. "...would you?" Tyler said quietly, she wasn't sure if he was asking her to move in and just could finish the sentence or if he was asking if she was actully willing to do it, she came up with somthing that would answer both questions, "I love you Tyler Lockwood"


End file.
